High Priestess of Evacuation
High Priestess of Evacuation is the seventh episode of the fourth season. Tagline The crisis that arose when Romulus was destroyed had finally died down and they could finally return to their mission in peace. They contact a Hydran prince and told him about the great deeds its crew accomplished during the crisis, along with video footage of their acts. Summary Act One Before they could go to Hydrax, the crew of the Bouteina stops at Starbase 57 to collect the spare parts that could build a listening post. Under orders from the Tal Shiar, they deploy the listening post in orbit over Hydrax. Annika asked for pews to be replicated in preparation for a religious event, with Eblan and Rakelli to furnish them. Also, Catherine Giltia held the board meeting pertaining to the general direction the bank should take and they muse about a Kzinti bank being able to buy their bank. But they ultimately decided that they should purchase the Kzinti bank before they get purchased by the Kzintis. Act Two Shortly after the board meeting, someone else hails the ship for a reason unrelated to banking. Vaebn Mairex then tells the engineering cadet that the church is just a trick. At this moment, an Hydran prince contacts the riov and tells her that the Romulans must be rewarded. Vaebn then tells His Highness that he sent the footage of these acts. She is also informed that she could potentially become the High Priestess of the God of Evacuation. And also that she is awarded the Hydran Great Seal of Honor, with the crew saying that they deserve it nonetheless, because this "sardine trapping" saved some Romulans. Act Three Before Annika receives the actual medal, Pazzo muses about the Lyran Starfleet being late in awarding Brianna Reiss the Medal of Honor. However, they take note that it takes an average of two years between the act and the reception. And that Annika receives her medal at 1100 hours. Ilyana then takes the remaining time to teach her commanding officer the ropes of Hydran customs before the H-hour of Annika's away mission. Once arrived at the royal palace, there were priests from the Cult of Evacuation massed at the entrance, and they accept to guide Annika through the palace up to the throne room. Act Four Upon arriving at the throne room of the royal palace, Annika gets briefed on her acts leading to the Great Seal of Honor by the prince on duty. She realizes that the palace isn't that much of a maze because of the Hydran obsession for safety and timely evacuation. And also that she was awarded the position of High Priestess of the God of Evacuation, while making the chief chaplain an auxiliary bishop. Once out of the throne room, Annika is given the choice of an ice cream keg, chocolate wobble and pistachios. When she returns to the listening post, she finds it fully operational. Act Five After she successfully returns from the royal palace, she transfers the funds the Cult of Evacuation holds in a failing Hydran bank to Bouteina Holdings LLC, thus prompting Catherine to have her bank purchase the failing bank, leading to that company to attempt buying both the Disruptor Bank and the Kzinti bank on Monastir, even when the Disruptor Bank filed Chapter 11 protection. Neleras also mused about the headquarters of the bank being located on Miaplacidus V rather than Rator III or Romii. Finally, because of the nature of Annika's new office, the remains over Hydrax until called for. Production notes This is the last episode dealing with the events of . As such, the events of Star Trek are only marginally mentioned but they drive the early part of the episode. Also, this is an episode that, unlike the previous two episodes, doesn't deal as heavily in the real estate crisis that arose from the Evacuation of Romulus. External link *High Priestess of Evacuation on the RIS Bouteina boards Category:RIS Bouteina episodes